


Yesterday (Gooday/Foxxay).

by rabexxpaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Cordelia Goode - Fandom, Gooday - Fandom, Misty Day - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt, Raulson free form, Yesterday based, foxxay - Freeform, gooday, i cried, it's sad, raulson - Freeform, seven wonders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-14 16:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/pseuds/rabexxpaulson
Summary: Cordelia didn’t expect that to happen. She was sure it wouldn’t.





	Yesterday (Gooday/Foxxay).

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Beatles's song "Yesterday".  
I cried a little ngl.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_  
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

  
Cordelia hadn't meant it when she and Misty had fought in the Greenhouse. She hadn't meant to basically scream the words she did. "The Coven should be a Supreme's priority," she said between her teeth, staring at beloved blue eyes - even though she couldn't really see a thing - as they stood close in the late hours. She was helping Misty Day practice for the Seven Wonders, for in her mind it was more than settled that Misty was, in fact, the next Supreme. So, when Misty said for the hundreth time that night that she didn't want to even attempt the Seven Wonders, Cordelia couldn't keep up with the sweet words of encouragement.

  
"How can you be so sure I am the Supreme?!" Misty wasn't one to really raise her voice, specially to Cordelia, but she was tired, she was scared, and she was confused. There was a whole new world in front of her; the Coven, more witches, a complete new home - that was nothing like her swamps - and a complete new, strange and confusing whirlwind of feelings. Yes, Misty Day had crushes before, but none of them compared to what she felt for Cordelia. And most importantly, no other feeling in the world compared to how Cordelia felt for her made her feel. _Butterflies_, Misty always thought, _it's like butterflies desperately wiggling their wings in order to try and scape a cage. Except, the cage is my belly, and they seem to get stronger every time I feel Cordelia's hands against my skin._

  
"Because you cross the line between life and death," Cordelia answered simply, because to her it was simple. "With no training, no help and no effort. You're a promissing witch, Misty Day." She had seen it. She had seen it when she touched Misty's hand the first day she arrived to the academy, all scared and lost. Her inner sight had seen all the hurt Misty had gone through, all the betrayal and all the bitterness she carried with such grace, with such light and such happiness. Once again, all of that with no effort. She had also seen the ocean eyes she grew to adore, and the curly blonde hair she loved to smell, and the smile she loved to picture. Misty Day was her favorite sight, even if she hadn't really seen her. "I am helping you prepare, you have nothing to be afraid of."

  
But it wasn't that simple. Even if she mastered the Seven Wonders and was, in fact, Supreme, there was still a billion things she didn't want to have to face. All the responsibility, the eyes, the expectations, the sudden and quick shift in her life... none of these things belonged in Misty's universe. Hell, not even canned food belonged in her world, let alone representing a full generation of witches and taking care of a whole academy. She sighed. The only eyes Misty wanted on her were Cordelia's, and the only expectations she cared about meeting were the ones that made Cordelia smile. Misty reached for a curl and pulled it behind her ear, hugging herself. The night had gone chilly, and her skin fluttered with goosebumps all over her exposed limbs. "I don't think you get it, Cordelia..."

  
"I don't think you get it, Misty." Cordelia leaned against the table to give her feet a break. She had been up since seven, in heels, with her mind a million thoughts per second. She had shared a kiss or two with Misty during the day, but they both knew they had to focus on the task in hand. She wasn't really worried, though, if she was going to be honest, but Misty's resistance and the way she tended not to think about the Coven - or at least that was what it seemed so, for Cordelia's caring was a little too much - were taking the best off of her. In the back of her mind, hidden in some place she had locked on seven keys, there was that tiny little voice that sounded an awful lot like Fiona's. _Look at you_, the voice began, _not even standing a chance even though you've lived your whole life in this academy. What a disappointment, the Supreme's daughter likes to play with her potions but she can't even bring a candle to light up._ Haven't Cordelia been so tired and drained, both physically and mentally, she would have realized why Misty's efforts to show her how scared she was were frustrating her so much; she believed in Misty's potential, and Misty was treating herself like Cordelia had always been treated by her mother. And she wouldn't accept that to happen, specially not by and with the person she had learned to care in a way she had never really experienced before. "This is important. It's crucial," Her voice came a little harsher than expected. She sighed. "I know you are scared, but so am I. And frankly, don't get me wrong, I think we both have very distinct things that are causing us to feel this way."

  
Misty's eyebrows raised. She had seen Cordelia tired before, but never in that way. It wasn't very nice. The atmosphere had grown to a way she hadn't felt with Cordelia before. "What do you mean?" The scars along Cordelia's cheeks were like special patterns Misty had memorized; she knew exactly how they felt underneath her fingertips and underneath the softest parts of her lips, and her ocean eyes focused on that.

  
"That I'm scared of losing my girls and you are scared of getting some responsibility," the words flew Cordelia's mouth before she even thought about them. Once again, they were harsher and louder than expected. "You don't choose to be Supreme, you simply are. There are people who would give their lives to even be considered up to try the Seven Wonders. You have a gift, Misty Day. Yo--"

  
"I am telling you, I ain't the Supreme," Misty Day cut her with words as firm as a sword blade. "I know it, Cordelia, and I'm trying to tell you. You won't listen to me, and that's... that's incredibly frustrating." Misty was used to not being heard. In fact, Misty Day was used to not even speaking at all. The animals of her swamp never needed so many words, a flick in the energy and a smile of approval were enough. _Humans..._ Cordelia was her favorite one, and she wasn't expecting to be discarded by her, of all people.

  
"Because there's no way you can know it, Misty!" Cordelia's hands flung in the air and slapped on her cotton dress in frustration, causing her thighs to tingle in pain a little. "There's just no way."

  
Misty's eyes had grown teary, both from anger and from a kind of hurt, the sense of not being damn heard, taken seriously, as always. She thanked, for the first time, that Cordelia couldn't see her. "You know what, Cordelia. You must be right." She didn't really buy her own words.

  
The next thing Cordelia heard was the bumping of the door closing. "Misty?" A cold joint passed through her whole body. She bit her lower lip. _Sunflower...?_ "Misty, come back."

But Misty was already far away, and she didn't hear from her again until the other morning, when she was already ready for the day and down the stairs talking to Myrtle. _Sunflower,_ the petname she had dearly chosen for Misty. _It's my favorite flower_, Misty had told her the day they shared their first kiss, _it fits you perfectly,_ Cordelia had smiled back, _they bring joy_, she added, and with her smile a giggle was taken from between Misty Day's lips. Cordelia felt way less joyfull now. _I should have listened better._ Even if she didn't agree with the fears Misty was having, this morning after a night of almost peacefull sleep she could see how they were actually valid. Good thing she could apologize and hopefully make things better once this whole tension was gone.

  
As the Seven Wonders began, Misty was accomplishing all of it just right, and Cordelia could tell that just by the way Misty Day's voice sounded; bright and excited and followed by small giggles._ I've seen it brighter,_ the bitter thought invaded her mind, and behind the glasses Cordelia closed her eyes, hating to have the notion that such thing was probably her fault. She's never like that.

  
Descensum was next. All of the witches followed to the other room, Myrtle and Cordelia a little far behind. Cordelia's stomach gave a small turn; Descensum was definetely not her favorite. _I wish I could see her._ Her mind was focused on the images she had of Misty. None of them were really happy, but all of them had Misty and the angelical face she had, and that was what Cordelia was holding onto.

  
Queenie was the first one to come back. Cordelia's chest loosened a little. She didn't really pay attention to the explanation she gave about her Hell, for her hands were sweaty and her mouth was dry. Then it was Madison. And then it was Zoe. The girl's cries caused Cordelia to be taken away from her deep thoughts.

  
"Are we all back?" Cordelia heard Zoe asking, and she was hoping Misty only hadn't made a sound when she returned. _She was probably so scared_. Cordelia just wanted to take Misty in her arms and smell her hair as she heard her mumble to the same songs she always did. They brought her comfort.

  
"Everyone but Misty," Madison's voice echoed through the room and straight to the beginning of Cordelia's stomach. She couldn't handle it. Her legs were like jello as she tapped the floor and reached for Misty, sitting down beside her.

  
_Please, Misty. Please, come back._ Misty's body seemed lifeless despite it's warm temperature. The apple scent from her shampoo invaded Cordelia's nose. _Please_. Tears were forming in her eyes, now exposed for everyone to see. "She's stuck," she finally managed to croak out, voice trembling as her fingers caressed the soft expanse of her cheeks. Cordelia knew that path so well, she had traced it every night for the past month or so with her fingertips. "We have to help her."

  
"There's nothing we can do," Myrtle's voice seemed so cold. Cordelia almost wanted to scream and cry, haven't she been so hurt. _I need to let her know how much she means to me. I can't let her go. I need her to be here, I need her with me... I need her._ "She has to get back on her own."

  
It was too much. Cordelia's tears got the best of her, and she craddled Misty Day's body in her arms, holding her close. The last they were this close, they were both giggling and sharing stories, stealing kisses and small caresses. Cordelia just wanted it back. "N-No... f-follow my voice," she whispered to Misty, the beloved scent of curly blonde hair way stronger now, for her nose was nearly buried in her curls. "We are all here waiting for y-you." Talking was hard when she had such a big knot in her throat. She managed to take a few breaths. _Think. Think, think!_ There was a spell, a simple spell. Cordelia's arms held Misty tighter, closer, hands shaking. "Sequere...lucem.Venite ad me." _Please,_ her mind begged once again.

  
Nothing.

  
"Her time is up," Myrtle's voice echoed again and, as fast as the words left her mouth, Cordelia found herself holding into a buch of disappearing ashes. Tears fell down her cheeks, vigorously making their way without giving her even a break to get some air.

  
"N-no," Cordelia sobbed. Her heart ached. It was a different kind of pain, one that seemed to paralyze her mind and soul with fear. "No no no." She tapped the floor with her hands in hopes to find something. Anything. A curl, a dimple, soft lips or a string of her shawl. She always wore one, after all.

  
Nothing.

  
There was nothing left, only the idea of a future Cordelia had thought about with the woman she had loved and been loved back. Misty was gone.  
Forever.

  
_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_  
_Now I need a place to hide away_  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_


End file.
